This invention relates to a heads-up display which can alternatively be moved to a facing-forward position.
Heads-up displays have been utilized recently to convey information onto the windshield of a motor vehicle. Heads-up displays are utilized to convey information about road characteristics or vehicle conditions onto the windshield where they will be plainly visible to the driver. Typically, only more important information is conveyed to the driver in this way.
The known heads-up displays have allowed little choice to the operator of the vehicle in selecting whether the heads-up display should be utilized. In some applications, the operator may wish to have a forward-facing display rather than a heads-up display.
In one proposed prior system, a heads-up display is placed rearwardly of a mirror. The mirror may be removed, or rendered transparent, such that the information is visible through the mirror. If the mirror is left in its mirror configuration, the heads-up information is displayed on the windshield. The operator can thus choose between heads-up or forward-facing display. The proposed device would be unduly complex, and difficult to utilize.
Other deficiencies with known heads-up displays relate to the intensity of the displayed information. In known heads-up displays, the information to be displayed on the windshield passes through a lens which spreads the information or makes it larger. Thus, the size of the information from the original display panel is smaller than the actual information displayed on the windshield. This reduces the intensity of the information displayed on the windshield. In certain light situations, this may be undesirable.